Godzilla vs Hydria
by DtheDeity
Summary: A short no plot fueled fight between Hydria, The Molecular Monster, and Godzilla, The King of the Monsters. No knowledge of ay of the stories Hydria is in is needed. Mostly since they need revision.


Hydria glared at Godzilla. He was big. Really big. Far bigger then the molecular hyena. His bulky body and his long powerful tail made Hydria's body shudder from instictive fear. Though in his mind he had a different point of view. He wanted to see this creature suffer. Oh how his screams of agony would stimulate Hydria's needs. What added to this was the claws it had. Hydria could bet those claws would do some damage to him. The pai rocketing through his body. Hydria could feel it now..and was growing impatient. Godzilla barely studied his opponant as he let loose his trademarked roar. Hydria returned in kind with a long series of giggle like sounds. Hydria flicked his tail and jumed onto Godzilla's chest and bit his shoulder whilst slashig at him with his now sharpened tail.

Godzilla belloewed in pain and tried to remove Hydria with his claws. Hydria stayed latched o seemingly enjoying the pain he and Godzilla were inflicting o each other. Godzillla fially managed to get the hyena off by slamming through an entire building. Hydria was sent skidding as Godzilla quickly got up and sent a weak atomic breath ito Hydria's stomach causing him to wail in pain. However, he quickly stood up while laughing. _Chaos! Chaos! Chaos! How I love the Chaos! One slash here!_ Hydria made his tail long and thin and slashed Godzilla's leg with it. _One slash here!_ Hydria whipped Godzilla across the chest. _And a few more all around!_ Hydria multiplied the number of tails he had to six and started to viscouslyWhip pratically every inch of Godzilla's body.

Godzilla grew weak and fell down to his knees from the repeated abuse of Hydria's tail. Hydria grinned evilly as his tail's fused together then grew even larger and bashed it into Godzilla's head. Hydria shifted his tail to normal size and walked in a circle around Godzilla. _Oh come on. The mini version of you put up a bigger fight! It even almost killed me, but here ya are on your knees like an obidient submissive! Where's the power to cause fear in humans goe!? I wanted Chaos! Sweet beautiful chaos! The very thought of it makes me tremble with e-why are you glowing red?_

Godzilla stood up as his spines grew red. His eyes pierced Hydria's corrupted soul. Hydria tilted his head. He had thought that their breath was either green or blue. Red was something he didn't even know about. Hydria cackled as he aimed his head up then leveled his open maw torward Godzilla and fired a large orange beam that made an ear splitting noise as it flew through the air. Godzilla fired the Red Spiral Ray that upon contact with Hydria's Shrill Beam instantly went straight through it and collided with Hydria's body seding the hyena flying backwards. Hydria painfully got up and coughed up blood. Upo tasting his own blood he cackled then raised his head up and then aimed it at Godzilla and wailed at him. The force of the noise hit Godzilla flat in the chest causing him to gasp out from the sudden loss of air. The wail totaled 1,298 dB. The force of Hydria's wail sent Godzilla flying back while also rupturing his ear drums. Hydria stopped and cackled again as he weakly stood over Godzilla's body and extented his tail over his head. Hydria sharpened the tip of his tail and sent it straight into Godzilla's shoulder. He was eager to cause some agony.

Istead of a pain filled roar Hydria got something else instead. A fully charged Atomic Breath to the face. This blast blew Hydria's lower jaw off. Hydria cringed and rose his tail up to finish Godzilla. Godzilla wasn't done though. Godzilla roared as he released an Atomic Pulse that sent Hydria flying backwards. Blood dripped from Hydria's wound. It'd take a bit for his jaw to heal so he wasn't worried. His relief molded to something he usually strays away from: fear. Godzilla's spines were glowing red. The light rivaled the sun's as Hydria looked in horror. With Godzilla now over him charging his beam Hydria only had one option. He quickly swung his tail now covered in spikes into Godzlla's back. This only made him angrier. Godzilla sent the beam point blank into Hydria's body slowly incineratig him until an explosion signalled his demise. Godzilla huffed and walked off. Not even bothering to signal a roar of victory.


End file.
